


Somebody to Love

by bearshorty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearshorty/pseuds/bearshorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Remus and Sirius are a little reluctant when an overly enthusiastic Peter sets them up on a blind date. But maybe getting out of the house won’t be that terrible. Non-magic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**1\. Friday, Dec 6th, 7pm - Remus’ place**

“I have a bloke for you.”

Remus stared at his friend while still holding on to the open door. He was certainly puzzled at this unusual greeting. The cold early December wind was a bit chilly. Maybe he needed to actually say something.

Finally, he said, “Where? In your bag? Or did you stash him in your boot?”

“Come off it. Let me in. It’s freezing out.” Peter was visibly shivering, even though he just got out of his car not a minute ago.

“Come in. Come in. I was just expecting my papers not your non-sequitur.”

Remus moved to the side and Peter came in and wiped off his boots. Remus closed the door to stop all the cold air coming in. How did it get to be December already?

“Do you want some tea?” asked Remus. “Teddy and I just started. I made stew and mash and things.”

Peter shook his head and said, “No, thanks. Should be heading home soon.”  
He took his bag and rummaged inside to pull up a red folder which he passed to Remus.

Remus took it gratefully and flipped though, to make sure all the papers were there. In his rush to pick up Teddy for his month that afternoon he forgot the papers in the classroom and he needed to grade them by Monday. Good thing Peter was still in the school when Remus called and didn’t mind dropping them off.

“Thank you,” said Remus. “I really owe you one.”

“And you can repay me by meeting this friend of mine for dinner or movie or whatever is done nowadays,” said Peter, smiling and ineffectually trying to raise his eyebrows up and down.

“Peter...” started Remus but Peter interrupted him.

“No. You need to get out more and my friend Sirius was bitching recently how he never meets anyone proper. And as I was driving here it occurred to me that you are as proper as they come.”

“Look, Peter. I’m grateful but I don’t have the time. I have Teddy this month and I have to finish all those Elizabeth I papers and these too and there is just too much.”

“Nonsense, there is always time for some fun. You and Dora have been divorced for a while now, nice and amicably. And you barely date. It’ll be good for you.”

“I don’t know,” said Remus.

“He is a nice bloke. Maybe a little rough around the edges but I’ve known him since boarding school and he’s good. And pretty fit too, based on my limited ability to judge. You’ll like him. And I think you would be good for him too.”

Remus bit his lip. It has been a while since he’s been on a proper date. But there was Teddy to think about. Teddy, who was now peeking from behind a door frame instead of eating in the kitchen like he was supposed to. When Teddy noticed that his Dad saw him, he smiled his broad tooth gap smile that he knew would stop Remus from being mad at him in any way. Teddy might be six but he knew how to get his way.

“Hiya, Uncle Peter!” said Teddy, coming closer.

“Hi, little man. How are you doing?” said Peter, waving at Teddy.

“Good. Daddy made stew but it’s not as good as Gramma’s. But he also made cookies and he lets me have a lot.”

“Does he? That’s nice of him. You should probably not tell you Mum that.” Peter winked at Teddy while Remus groaned.

“I won’t. Mum would be mad. And then I won’t have any more cookies. What does ‘pretty fit’ mean?”

Remus put his hand over his face as he started to blush.

Peter did not seem perturbed. “It means that he is very pretty and nice. Don’t you want Daddy to make a new nice friend?”

“Peter!” exclaimed Remus, appalled that his friend dared to use his child for his schemes.

Teddy wasn’t phased. “Friends are fun. Mum has a new friend too. Evaline comes over a lot and she reads me stories.”

“Does she?” asked Remus. He would have to have words with Dora soon for not telling this to him herself.

“Yes,” said Teddy.

“Well, see,” said Peter, “new friends for everyone. Look, how about this. My wife and I are going to karaoke tomorrow at the pub on East Street. You know the one. A bunch of us are going. Some blokes from work that you know too so if won’t be all strangers. I’ll get Sirius to come and you come too and you could chat without any pressure. See if you like him.”

“Well, it is a little short notice. I don’t know if I can find a sitter for Teddy that quickly and I have to grade. Teddy and I are going to a park in the morning to feed the ducks so I’ll need the evening. And I haven’t been feeling that well.”

Remus paused to try to think up of more points but he probably didn’t have anymore and would have to talk about grading some more. Peter didn’t let him continue.

“It’s December. The ducks would be hiding for warmth. And don’t hide behind your illness. I can tell when you are having an episode and you look fine right now. And I can find a sitter for you.” Peter’s face lit up as he looked around, moved a bit to the left and stood under an actual light bulb. It was a little freaky. “I know,” he said enthusiastically, “I’d ask Harry to babysit young Edward here. Two birds, one stone.”

On seeing Remus’ puzzled look, Peter elaborated, “Harry is Sirius’ fifteen year old godson. Sirius has been raising him since Harry was a baby. That’s another reason I thought you’d be good together - you’re both single parents. I should’ve said. And that way you can both have fun tomorrow. Harry is very responsible. Well, most of the time. And he plays football for his school team...”

“He does? Does he know how to keep the ball in the air for five minutes? Because my friend Olli’s Dad can do that and he is cool! Daddy, can Harry come over?” Teddy now pulled out the puppy eyes.

Faced with such effective double team, Remus could no longer resist.

“Allright. But just the pub in a group. That might be nice. We could get a drink and if we hate each other, we could just hang with others.”

Peter punched the air. “Yes. I’ll sort it. That’s great. And it will be nice to see you come out with us for a change. A bit of socializing.”

Remus nodded. Teddy now lost interest in the conversation and after waving at Peter wandered back into the kitchen.

“I’ll call you tomorrow morning with the details. I won’t let you back out.” Peter gathered his bag and turned to go. “Just wear something nice and don’t let Teddy pick it out.”

Remus closed the door behind Peter, leaned on it and sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?

**2\. Friday, December 6th, 7:40pm. - Sirius’ place**

Eating dinner in front of the telly on a Friday night did not make for an exciting evening. Sirius poked at his fish and tried to pay attention to the match. He used to go out and come home with dawn when he was young. Maybe he was stuck in a rut again.

Harry cheered from this armchair at a good offense and Sirius forced himself to look at the screen. He could go out. Harry was old enough to be by himself. He could just get dressed and go down to a pub. Nothing too fancy.

Sirius shoved a fork into his mouth and chewed the fish. It was too cold anyway. Maybe next week. Yes, next week when Harry could go over to Ron’s, he’d do something. Well, maybe after the holidays. There was a bit to do now.

Sirius sighed. When did he become old? He was only in this mid-thirties.

The doorbell rang. Harry sat up straight and then sprung out of his seat before Sirius could really stop him.

He yelled after his godson, “Hey, if it’s Ron, remind him that you’re grounded and he can’t come over.”

“Oh, c’mon, Sirius. Just for a bit. You already took away my mobile.” Harry doubled back to look sadly at Sirius. Sirius knew that look. He perfected that look to get his way. It wouldn’t work on him.

“You shouldn’t have been mouthing off at that horrid teacher of yours, then.”

“You would have too. She is terrible and doesn’t really want to teach us. It’s not fair.”

“Yeah, well I’m being parental, aren’t I? Shouldn’t be saying things where teachers could hear you. Tell Ron to shove off. You’ll see him on Monday. And next time, you have to talk badly about a teacher, do it in private, yeah!”

Harry smiled and turned back toward the door. The doorbell was ringing again.

Sirius was about to take another bite of his truly uninspiring supper when he heard Harry say in a slightly disappointed voice, “Hello, Uncle Peter.”

“Don’t be so enthusiastic, Harry,” said Peter. “Is Sirius home?”

Sirius put his plate down on the side table and went to the hallway to greet his visitor. Peter looked bundled up and his cheeks were pink from the cold.

“What are you doing here?” said Sirius.

“Hello to you too,” said Peter.

“No. It’s good to see you, sorry. It’s just Friday; shouldn’t you be home with Maggie and the girls?”

“I’m getting there. I need a favor and I thought I’d stop by.”

As Harry turned to go back to the sitting room, Peter grabbed Harry’s sleeve to stop him. “Wait, Harry. This actually concerns you.”

“What is it?” said Sirius, curious.

“Well, as you know, tomorrow is karaoke night. And Sirius, you should come with us this time. You know you have a standing invitation.”

“What does this have to do with Harry? He hates karaoke and he’s grounded,” said Sirius.

“I finally got a friend of my - his name is Remus - to come out to the pub with us. I work with him. He is a right good bloke. Anyway, he’s finally going to come but he needs someone to mind his six year old - Teddy. I was hoping Harry could do it. And that way, you can come too Sirius. We haven’t seen you for a while and Maggie would be glad to see you.”

“I don’t know, Uncle Peter. I am sort of grounded and I wanted to catch up on homework,” said Harry. Sirius looked at him sharply. He knew that tone. It was the tone Sirius himself used when he was angling for something.

“I’ll give you twenty quid?” said Peter.

“Thirty, and you have a deal,” said Harry.

Sirius needed to put a stop to this. When did Harry start reminding Sirius of himself at that age? “Hey. No. You’re grounded. And you can’t hassle money from Uncle Peter.”

“It’s babysitting!”

“It’s alright, Sirius. Fair and square. And live a little. Let Harry babysit and you can come and have a nice night out.”

That did sound appealing.

“Fine. But still no mobile.”

Peter got visibly excited. Sirius got a prickling feeling at the back of his head. There was something he didn’t know.

“Great. Thank you, Sirius. I’ll text you Remus’ address. You can drop Harry off and then pick Remus up and get to the pub together. It’s on East Street, the usual one.” Peter was looking a bit anxious to get out of the door. “And dress nice,” Peter added. “Something classier.”

Sirius looked down his jeans and a shirt. There was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. So his jeans were a bit ripped and his shirt might need a wash but Peter never cared what Sirius wore before. The prickling feeling at the back of Sirius’ head got louder.

“Peter!”

“What?” Peter paused with one hand on the doorknob looking like a started deer.

“Why do I need to dress nice to a pub? For karaoke?”

“Ah…”

“Is this Remus bloke, single, by any chance? Are you trying to set me up?”

Now Peter more closely resembled a mouse.

“Maybe...yes. Yes, he is. And this is definitely a set up. Which he knows about and I was going to tell you but I thought this way you’d go and not just say no.”

“Peter! We talked about this!” Sirius took a deep breath. He saw Harry enjoying this turn of events from the corner of his eye. He turned to glare at Harry, which only made his godson smile even more.

“Sirius. Remus is a nice lad and he has that professorial look that you like. You told me once. And you need someone. Maggie and I both agree. And Harry too. Right, Harry?”

“It’s true. It’s been forever since you’ve been on a date. You should go. And Uncle Peter, I’d settle for twenty quid then.”

Peter nodded in approval. Sirius sulked.

“Sirius, I owe you. Big time,” started Peter.

“Peter, don’t,” said Sirius. That was a time long past.

“No, I do. If you didn’t knock some sense into me, I’d still be with the wrong crowd. But now, I’m happy. I have Maggie and the girls, a job I like, and I wouldn’t have that if not for you. So if I can help you find some happiness, that’d be good. And no pressure. Just pick him up, go to the pub, sing some songs. If you don’t like him, you won’t have to see him again.” Peter was looking at Sirius hopefully.

“I don’t know. I don’t like being set up, you know that.”

Peter started fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and started playing with it.

“What are you doing?” asked Sirius.

“Showing you his photo. Maybe then you’d be amenable. He’s not bad looking. Aha. I knew I had a staff photo from two month ago on here.”

Peter turned to phone toward Sirius and pointed out a tall man with sandy hair out to Sirius. Little butterflies poked Sirius in the stomach. The man wasn’t half bad.

“Fine. But just one night.”

Peter and Harry high-fived.

As Sirius settled down in front of the telly again, with a plate of now cold food in his hands he thought that at least he would get out of the house tomorrow and won’t be stuck another night just watching a match or a movie.

**3\. Saturday, December 7th, 9pm - Karaoke pub**

Opening the door and seeing the most gorgeous man in a leather jacket he’d ever seen was not what Remus was expecting. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but now he felt he lost the power of speech.

“Hello, you must be Remus. I’m Sirius Black and this is Harry.” The gorgeous man - Sirius - nodded toward a teenage boy standing next to him and giving a little wave.

“Hello,” the boy - Harry - said.

“I’m ...sorry...come in. Hi. I’m Remus. Lupin. Remus Lupin.” Remus felt flustered. He was a grown man. He needed to snap out of it. Sirius didn’t seem thrown. He and Harry came in. Remus wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next.

Luckily, Teddy picked that moment to swoop in.

“Hiya, I’m Teddy. Are you my Dad’s new friend?”

Maybe that wasn’t a good thing. Remus felt his blush spread all the way to his neck.

“Yes, I am. And this is Harry. He will stay with you tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s awesome. Can we play my games?” Teddy looked at his father. Remus usually limited any video games to one hour a day but he decided to make it as easy for everyone as possible. And he was now actually excited to go out.

“Sure, sport.” Remus turned to Harry. “Thank you for doing this, Harry. I left the list of all the emergency numbers in the kitchen and some money for food as well. There is food in the fridge and Teddy had his tea already but just in case. His bedtime is nine. Don’t let him convince you otherwise.”

“Sure, Mr. Lupin.” Harry said as Teddy grabbed his arm and was already dragging Harry toward the living room.

“Bye, Dad,” said Teddy without looking back. Remus didn’t know if he should feel bad or relieved that there wasn’t more drama.

“Well, then,” said Sirius. “Ready to go then?”

“Yes.” Remus took a breath as he put his coat on. “My car was misbehaving a little yesterday and I need to get it seen to. Do you mind if we take yours?”

“No problem.” Sirius was chuckling. “I hope you won’t mind too much.”

“Mind what?” asked Remus as he closed the door behind him. Then he turned out and so that beside his own old and clunky car, parked on the street was a motorcycle. And Sirius was heading right for it.

“Is that…? You drove here on a bike? In this weather?” Remus was slightly panicking.

“It’s pretty safe. Here you can have Harry’s helmet.” Sirius was holding out a dark red helmet to him while another black helmet was on one of the handlebars.

“I’m not sure about this,” said Remus. “I’ve never been on a bike before.”

Sirius came closer. There wasn’t much space between them and Remus was looking at Sirius’ eyes. They were grey with little streaks of ice blue, and Remus forced himself to stop staring at them.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fun. I promise. Just hold on tight to me.” Sirius passed him a helmet with a grin. Remus gulped as he took it and put the helmet on his head.

Riding on a motorcycle holding on to a really good looking man was really fun, as Remus discovered. It was definitely the most fantastic way to get to a date he’s ever been on. He gripped Sirius tightly. The cold wind made him feel alive.  
He was actually sorry that the trip to the pub did not take very long.

But then going inside the warm pub and having Sirius get him a drink and wink at him was proving fantastic too. Remus was even a little disappointed that they had to join a group of people, most of whom he knew from work. But Sirius sat right next to him, and their thighs were pressing together in a crowded booth. There wasn’t a lot of time to talk and it was a bit loud but Remus felt like he laughed more than he did in a year.

Sirius was one of the first to go up to sing. Remus was not really surprised when “Somebody to Love” started playing. Sirius had a great voice too. Remus began to think that he conjured this man out of his imagination. He was too good to be true.

“So, what do you think?” Remus heard Peter whisper to him as Sirius was belting out the refrain.

“Is he for real? How is he still single?” asked Remus.

“He is not that perfect. You’ll see. But he’s a good man. And hopefully, not single for long.” Peter winked at him.

Remus caught Sirius’ eye on the stage. He hoped so too.

**4\. Saturday, December 14th, 2pm - Coffee shop (Not Starbucks)**

The coffee shop was surprisingly empty for a Saturday afternoon. Maybe it was the continuing cold. But there were only a few patrons sipping coffee, and Sirius was suddenly glad for it.

He held the door open for Remus and was pleased to see a little smile. His heart was starting to beat a little faster again, as it was ever since he left the house to meet with Remus today.

Soft Christmas music was playing in the background and the shop smelled like cookies.

“What would you like?” asked Sirius as the came close to the counter.

“Hot chocolate, please. It seems like a hot chocolate kind of day. And while you are getting this round, I’ll get the next one, no argument.”

Sirius nodded. He liked hearing that Remus wasn’t just planning on a short stay. He said, “Why don’t you find a seat, Remus?” Then he watched as Remus bent down a little to settle his coat on a stool. When Remus turned and looked his way, Sirius just smiled. Remus tried to hide his.

Sirius ordered a hot chocolate and a coffee and a few scones that looked delicious. He poured some cream and took sugar packets to the table where he proceeded to fill up his cup.

“With this much sugar, you could’ve gotten hot chocolate too,” said Remus, taking a sip from his cup and taking a piece of his scone. Sirius tried not to focus too hard on the crumbs on Remus’ lips that Remus was wiping off with a corner of his tongue.

“Nah, I need the coffee. I don’t really like it without lots and lots of sugar but I tend to drink a few cups a day. Bad habit I picked up at fifteen.”

“Well, tea and hot chocolate are my weaknesses. My Dad would always have some chocolate on him, drove Mam crazy.”

“I bet. Does Teddy love chocolate too?” asked Sirius. He bit a large chunk of his scone. He reminded himself to eat properly since he needed not to come off as a five year old and this was a date. With someone he wanted to impress. He slowed down.

“A little. He likes cookies more. And does Harry drink all the coffee in the world?”

“Not yet. I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t but there is only so much I can do. But he is a good kid. I was very lucky.”

“Can I ask how he came to live with you? It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it,” said Remus looking at Sirius with such earnest eyes. Sirius was surprised that he wanted to tell Remus everything. Usually, if someone asked about Harry or James and Lily, he wouldn’t want to share. But Remus made it so easy.

“I don’t mind,” Sirius heard himself say. He took another sip of coffee and chewed another piece of the rapidly diminishing scone to decide how to start.

“Harry’s Dad, James, was my best friend since we were eleven. My brother in all but blood. He meant more to me than my actual brother. So when Harry was born, I was, of course, godfather. It wasn’t supposed to be anything but fun, you know. Spoil him, play with him. But when Harry was fifteen months, James and Lily were in this car crash. Harry was with them, but he lived. They didn’t. So I took him in. Wasn’t even a question. I think we did ok.”

“He seems a good lad. And Teddy loved him. Teddy kept asking when would Harry come over again. He was excited about today.”

“I’m glad Harry could do it, so we could get some coffee. Or hot chocolate.”

“I’m glad too.” Remus was looking at him with such a shy and nervous look that Sirius wanted instantly to reassure him. He took his right hand, the one that wasn’t holding the coffee cup, and slowly put it on top of Remus’s left one. Remus’ thumb came up to stroke his. It felt electric.

“So what’s the story with Teddy. Peter said you were married?”

“I was. Got married because of Teddy, really. We were always more friends than anything. I thought it was the right thing. But we discovered we were so much better at being friends. I was terrible at being married.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was a bit. But we love Teddy and he is the best thing. So I don’t regret it at all. And Dora is still my best friend, so I think it worked out.”

“That’s good.” Sirius stroked his thumb on Remus’ hand too. It felt fantastic.

“Yes.”

“So you teach history, then. I’ve never wanted to stay at school. Couldn’t wait to leave.”

“I always loved it. Even when I was young. My parents wanted to send me to this boarding school up in Scotland but I got too sick so I had to stay local. But I would go help out my old teacher even then. She always said that I was meant to be a teacher.”

“That’s nice to know. It took me a bit to figure my life out.”

Remus tilted his head. “I didn’t even ask, how silly of me. I don’t even know where you work.”

“I’m a police officer. Catch bad guys.” Sirius smirked at bit at the surprise of Remus’ face. “I kind of stumbled into it because that is what James wanted to do. So I went along with him. Went to school with him. And then when he died, I wanted to continue for him too.”

“Doesn’t it feel strange, to live your friend’s life? Have his career, raise his child?” Remus bit his lip. “Sorry, you must think me rude.”

“No. I understand. And it doesn’t. It feels like I’m honouring him. I never really had my direction but I feel I’m doing good. And it always felt my own. I’m not living his life, really. Just following his example.”

Remus still looked a little worried like he went over some sort of line. Sirius’ eyes went to the corner of Remus’ mouth where there was a little chocolate mark from the drink and Sirius decided to just go for it. He was never good with awkward situations.

As Sirius leaned it across the small table, Remus’ eyes widened but he didn’t pull away. When Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’ , he felt a nice answering pressure in return. The kiss was brief but pretty fantastic. Sirius felt warm down to his toes. He pulled back into his seat and tasted chocolate on his lips.

He smiled at Remus who was no longer looking worried, and said, “I think I’ll get some hot chocolate now, for our next round.”

Remus moved his left hand a little so he could squeeze Sirius’ hand.

**5\. Tuesday, December 24th, 7pm - Remus’ place**

Harry was chasing Teddy around the room. He was pretending to be a monster and Teddy was squealing in delight.

Remus didn’t remember feeling so happy and so right in this home. He’s been living here for a year but he never really shared holidays with anyone or felt like it was home with anyone other than Teddy.

The Christmas tree was twinkling in the corner where all four of them decorated it earlier today. Sirius even lifted Teddy to put the star on top. The whole house smelled like delicious food, which they just ate.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa right next to Remus, with one arm slung around Remus’ shoulder and holding a cup of eggnog in the other. He was looking at the kids with a very content expression on his face too.

Both of discovered that they had specific plans for Christmas itself and it was too soon to invite Sirius and Teddy over to Dora’s parents’ house anyway. But they decided to spend Christmas Eve together, with food and presents. And Sirius and Remus had their own plans for Boxing Day since Teddy would be spending that day with his Grandparents and Harry was going over his best friend’s house.

Remus was really looking forward to spending a whole day with Sirius and he was already blushing just thinking about what kind of plans he wanted to go with. It didn’t feel too soon at all.

He turned his head to look at Sirius who was laughing and telling Teddy how to best hide behind a chair. This felt like a great new beginning and he felt grateful to Peter for making him stop grading papers.

“Happy Christmas, Sirius,” said Remus and kissed Sirius’ cheek.

Sirius turned toward him with his wide infectious smile.

“Happy Christmas, Remus. Best Christmas ever.”

THE END.


End file.
